For The First Time
by Carebeark5
Summary: Sabrina and Patrick leading up to their first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sabrina and Patrick had been dating for a few weeks now and even though they spent a lot of time together she was still having to pinch herself to make sure it was real. She closed her locker and wrapped her stethoscope around her neck but before she could turn around she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. With a giggle she turned her head to look back at him, "Dr. Drake."

"Good morning," he said leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Good morning to you too," she replied quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"There's no one else here you don't need to worry." He said with a small smile he knew she wanted to remain professional when they were at work together. She had no problem with people knowing they were dating but didn't like showing PDA at work if others were around.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Don't be sorry it's one of the many things I love about you." She smiled at that they hadn't exactly said the words yet but she knew exactly how she felt about him. She just wanted to hear him say the words before she spilled the beans.

"Is Emma excited about the carnival this weekend?" She asked as he turned to open his locker.

"She hasn't stopped talking about it since we told her. I bet you she's at school watching the clock." He said with a laugh. He pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his scrub top to change into.

"We're gonna have a great time, I haven't been to a carnival in years."

"Will you ride the Ferris wheel with me?" He asked as he turned to look at her, his chest still bare.

She glanced at his muscular chest and willed herself not to blush. "Yes of course I will."

He caught her staring as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You know your allowed to look now, you are my girlfriend." He teased her and she felt her cheeks flame.

"Uh...I wasn't staring I... I."

"Your so cute when your flustered." He said stepping closer to her and kissing her. They stepped apart just as the door opened.

As soon as she finished her shift she went to shower and change before meeting Patrick and Emma outside the hospital. "Sabrina!" Emma squealed as she raced over and hugged Sabrina's legs.

"Hey girlfriend you ready for the carnival?"

"Yeah. Can we go on all the rides?"

"I don't know we'll try though." Sabrina told her as Emma took her hand and led her to where her dad was waiting.

"You two ready?"

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

The hospital was holding their summer carnival to raise money for the hospital. The parking lot had been cordoned off and turned into every child's dream. Kids ran here and there and the sound of music and the squeals of children on rides was the soundtrack of the moment. Sabrina loved carnivals but she hadn't been since she was little and she had missed it. "Sabrina look!" Emma said pointing to a roller coaster.

"That looks like fun."

"Can we go on it daddy?" Emma asked tugging on their hands.

"We have to buy some tickets first sweetie." They stood in line and Sabrina lifted Emma up so she could see what was going on. "Alright you ready to go on some rides?" Patrick said tearing off tickets for each of them.

"Yeah." Emma said as Sabrina put her down.

They went on the rollercoaster first. Emma was just tall enough to go on with them so they put her in the middle as they locked the bar down in front of them. Sabrina glanced over at Patrick and he caught her gaze and smiled back at her just as the ride started.

"We're going, yay." Emma said clapping her hands together. Sabrina loved seeing the carnival through a child's eyes it definitely made it even more fun. It reminded her of when she was little and she had gone to the carnival with her mother, it had been before she was sick and it had been the most fun she had ever had. One of her best memories before things had changed.

Patrick noticed the look on Sabrina's face she didnt look like she was having fun anymore and he wondered what she was thinking about. When the ride stopped he helped Emma down and they exited through the gate he turned to take Sabrina's hand. "Hey what's wrong." He asked as Emma tried to drag him to the next ride.

"It's nothing, really."

"No come on you can talk to me. Please tell me." Patrick said watching to make sure Emma didnt stray too far from them.

"Being on that ride reminded me of when my mom was alive. She took me to the carnival before she got sick." She told him.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How could you know. It's fine though, I'll be ok really. I just wanna have fun today."

"Yeah." He said rubbing her back. "Hey Em stay close ok."

"I will daddy." Emma said as they reached another ride and stood in line to wait their turn.

"We'll I'm glad you told me. I want to know everything about you." He said with a smile.

They went on the Tilt-a-Whirl next and they made sure to put Emma on the side so she wouldn't get squished in between them. Patrick had his arm around Sabrina and Emma as the ride started, it started to go faster because of the weight on one side she slid into Patrick and Emma slid into her. They were all laughing as it spun so fast Sabrina couldn't see anything in front of her. When the ride stopped Patrick slid the bar up and Emma hopped out like it was nothing but Sabrina was still a little dizzy and stumbled a little as she tried to step out. Patrick reached out to steady her. "You alright?"

"Yeah thanks, just a little dizzy."

"The world will stop spinning soon I promise."

Emma wanted to try out one of the carnival games next so they tried the water gun race first. Emma sat on Patrick's lap so she could reach and he could show her how and Sabrina was sitting next to them. "Alright first to the top wins."

"Alright Emma you can do this," Patrick said as the buzzer sounded and the water started to flow. At first Sabrina was ahead but she wanted Emma to win so she let go of the trigger until Emma caught up to her and them the bells went off.

"We have a winner." The man shouted.

"You won Em."

"I did?"

"Which one do you want?" The man asked pointing to a stuffed bear and a unicorn.

"That one," Emma said pointing the the pink unicorn. The man handed it to her with a smile.

"Look Sabrina, I won it."

"It's pretty. What are you gonna name it?"

"I don't know what do you think I should call it?" She asked as they walked down the path.

"How about Rainbow?" Sabrina suggested.

"I like it."

Patrick chose to play a dart game and won the top prize, "For you." He said handing Sabrina the teddy bear he won.

"Really?" She asked reaching out to take it.

He took her hand that wasn't holding the bear and they headed over to get something to eat. As they sat down at the table Emma was playing with her unicorn and he glanced over at Sabrina. He could tell she was thinking about something and he wondered what it was. "Whats going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"N...nothing." She answered blushing a little. She hadn't expected him to ask that question.

"Come on tell me," he said reaching out to brush her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Don't make me tickle it out of you," he joked.

"I was just thinking about when I was a teenager, I always wanted to go on a date to the fair. Have a guy win me something."

"It never happened?" He asked.

"No I didn't really date until college."

"Why not?"

"You have to ask? I was shy and awkward it made it hard to meet people." She answered, remembering that time like it was yesterday.

"I wish I knew you back then." He told her.

"No you don't it was bad," she said with a laugh.

"We'll I am glad I know you now," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Emma said tugging on his sleeve.

"Alright I better go get us some food," he said leaving them at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright I got us some hotdogs and french fries," he said placing the food on the picnic table. "Careful it's hot princess." He said as Emma went to grab some.

He sat down next to Sabrina again and handed her a can of pop. "Thank you," she said taking it from him their hands lingering as they touched.

She took a bite of her hot dog and a glob of mustard oozed out the other side and dripped onto her lap. "Oh man!" She said grabbing a napkin and trying to wipe it off. She knew it would most likely stain her new outfit, Felix would be so mad.

"You have some right here," he said with a laugh as he wiped some mustard off the side of her mouth.

"Geez I'm worse than Emma," She said as they both laughed.

After finishing their food they went on a few more rides ending with the Ferris Wheel she had promised Patrick she would go on with him. Emma sat in between them so there wouldn't be any romance happening, but she wouldn't have it any other way. They had plenty of time for all that and she absolutely loved that little girl to pieces. The sun was just beginning to set just as the ride started and cart swayed gently. She felt Patrick's arm wrap around the both of them as they got to the top and she had never been happier. She had never imagined that something like this would happen to her. She got the guy and as an added bonus the sweetest little girl ever.

Glancing over she caught Patrick staring at her over top Emma's head and saw him mouth the words, "I wanna kiss you so bad right now." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Emma looked up at her, "What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing sweetie."

Emma gave her a strange look and then went back to looking out over the fair. Glancing back at Patrick she saw him trying not to laugh. After the ride they decided it was time to head home even though Emma insisted they should stay, they could both tell she was tired.

"Nope time to go little miss. It's almost your bedtime," Patrick said as they headed to the car.

"But daddy I'm not sleepy."

"We'll I don't know about you, Emma but I'm exhausted." Sabrina said.

"Oh ok." Emma immediately agreed.

"Want us to give you a ride home?" Patrick asked knowing she had come to work with Felix that morning.

"Oh you don't have to, I can't find Felix and..."

"I insist."

"Ya we insist." Emma replied. "What's that mean daddy?" She asked looking up at him.

"It means we want her to come with us," He said with a laugh.

They pulled up in front of Sabrina's apartment and she glanced back at Emma who was already fast asleep. "Someone was tired after all."

"She'll sleep we'll tonight after all the fun we had today."

"Ya, I had a great time." Sabrina said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Me too," he said against her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked not wanting to let her go.

"Yes of course. Goodnight Patrick."

"Goodnight." He said leaning in again to capture her lips with his.

She reluctantly got out of the car and glanced back at him, "Don't forget this guy." He said handing her the bear he had won her.

"Oh how could I forget him." She said taking the bear and gently shutting the door as she walked up to the door of the building and turned back to wave at him.

She dropped her keys on the table near the door and slipped off her coat, tossing it over the back of the chair. With a sigh she plopped down on the couch. She sat there for a little while replaying the day over in her mind, she loved spending time with the two of them no matter what they were doing together. Finally she got up and went to her room to take a nice warm bath before bed. Just as she slipped into the tub her cell phone rang, luckily she had put it on the counter in the bathroom just in case. She climbed out of the tub long enough to grab it, "Hello." She answered.

"Hey." Patrick said with a smile as he heard her voice. " I miss you."

"I was just with you," she said with a giggle.

"I know


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I know but I still do." He said with a smile.

"Well I miss you too." She said climbing back into the tub.

"I wish you were here with me so I could kiss your sweet lips." He told her, when she didn't respond he knew he had got to her. "Your blushing aren't you?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"What! How did you know?"

"Because I know you and just how to make you blush. I think it's adorable by the way. And I love that I'm the only one who has that effect on you."

She giggled, "What kind of effect do I have on you then Dr. Drake?" She asked wondering what he would say.

"We'll whenever your around or I think about you my heart races, my hands sweat and I get nervous. What do you think is wrong with me Nurse?"

"Hmmm well that could be any number of things."

"Like what?"

"The flu," she joked with him.

"I think you may need to check your diagnosis, Nurse Santiago," He laughed.

"Really then what do you think it is?"

"I think it's love."

"You love me?" She asked him. She had been waiting to hear him day those words.

"Yes I do, very much."

"Oh Patrick, I love you too."

"Good cause I have no intention of letting you get away." He decided that now was the perfect time to tell her about his plans. "Sabrina are you working this weekend?"

"No I have the weekend off actually, what do you have in mind?" She asked smiling. She felt like she was on cloud nine not now did they have an amazing date tonight but he had told her he loved her.

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a little weekend getaway, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"I'd love to. Where were you thinking?"

"Uh uh that's a surprise," He told her.

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope sorry sweetheart."

"How will I know what to bring with me?" She asked hoping he would cave and tell her where they were going.

"Good try Sabrina, very good try. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Aw man!" She cried jokingly as she leaned over to grab the washcloth.

"Wait a minute are you in the tub?" He asked hearing the splash of water.

"You are very perceptive Dr. Drake." She laughed.

Patrick couldn't stop the mental image of her in the bath from entering his mind. When he got really quiet she wondered what he was thinking, "Penny for your thoughts."

"Baby your killing me here." He practically growled making her blush.

"Daddy!" He heard from the other room.

"Is that Emma?" She asked.

"Yes I better go check on her. I'll see you tomorrow and Sabrina, I can't wait for our weekend together."

"Me too. I'll see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina was dying to know what Patrick was planning but he had been secretive all week long. She was the type of person who begged to open her birthday presents or Christmas presents early. One time she had even waited for her Aunt and Uncle to leave the house before hunting down the secret stash of presents and opening one to see what it was before re-wrapping it again. Only to have to fake surprise when the real day came. She hated surprises, well that wasn't entirely true. She loved them she just wasn't patient when it came to them.

But it was finally the weekend and she wouldn't have to wait much longer. She had already packed her bags and since he wouldn't tell her where they were going she packed a little more than she would probably need for a weekend away. Just then her phone dinged signaling she had a new message.

You ready? I'm on my way to pick you up. Can't wait to see you. XXX -P

All packed and ready to go. I'm dying to know what to have planned. Xoxo- S

You'll just have to wait and see.-P

I know, I know. You wouldn't even give me a clue.-S

Nope your too smart for that you would figure it out, so no clues.-P

Just then she heard a knock on the door and went to open it. As soon as she opened the door Patrick's arms immediately went around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. "Missed me?" She joked when he pulled away for lack of air.

"Of course." He told with the biggest smile. He couldn't wait to get on the road and start their weekend away together. Just the two of them and no interruptions and he was dying to see the look on her face when she saw what he had planned.

He grabbed her bags and they headed out to his car. "Still not gonna tell me where your taking me?" She asked as he shut the trunk and stepped around to open the door for her.

"Nope, now get in."

She laughed as she got in the car and he climbed in next to her. "Do I at least get to work the radio?" She asked as they pulled out on the road.

"Go ahead." He told her wondering what kind of music she liked. They still had so much to learn about each other and he hoped this weekend would help with that. He smiled when an 80's song came on and she started bobbing her head and singing along.

She glanced over at him, "What If I try to guess where your taking me. Will you let me know if I'm right?" She asked slipping off her sandals and shifting to tuck her foot underneath her.

"You can try." He said glancing over to look at her.

"Are we going to the beach?"

"Nope, great guess though."

"Are we going to the mountains?" She asked trying to think of where he could possibly be taking her.

"No."

She had no idea where they were headed so she just decided to go with it. Wherever it was it would be perfect because they were together. "Are you taking me to see the World's Biggest Ball of yarn?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes that's exactly right, it's the perfect place to go on a date."

"I know right." She said as they both laughed.

Sabrina didn't have to do any more guessing when she saw the sign that said Welcome to the Big Apple. "New York, this is where your taking me?" She asked excitedly. She had lived in Port Charles for a while now but she had yet to see New York City.

"Surprise!" He said as they drove though times square.

"Wow this place is amazing."

"You've never been?"

"No."

"Well I'm glad I get to experience it with you." He said as he reached for her hand.

They pulled up in front of a really nice hotel, "This is where we're staying?" She asked as they got out of the car and she looked up at the huge building.

"Yep and I have another surprise for you."

"You do? What is it?" She asked turning around to look at him as he grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"Can't tell you. You'll find out later."

"Patrick! Come on, please tell me." She asked giving him a pouty look.

"That doesn't work when Emma does it so it won't work for you either. Although it is pretty darn cute." He said stopped beside her as he leaned in to kiss her. But she turned her cheek before he could reach her lips.

"No, I'm mad at you." She said pretending to sulk.

"No your not. Now give me a kiss." He practically growled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Uh how can I stay mad at you."

"You can't now let's go check into our room." He said as he stepped past her to head inside. They hadn't talked about what their sleeping arrangements would be on this trip. She had just been so excited to get away she hadn't bothered to ask if they would be staying in separate rooms or not. She followed him into the lobby as he got their keys and they headed for the elevators.

She had to admit now that they were here and all alone together, just the two of them she was a little nervous. She had no idea what he had planned or what he was thinking. "Your awful quiet now that we're here." He said as the elevator opened and they got out on the tenth floor.

"Oh sorry just thinking."

"About what?" He asked glancing over at her as they headed down the hallway.

"Uh... Your surprise. I'm wondering what it is." She lied as he slid the key card in their door and held it open with his foot so she could enter first.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she stepped into the room the first thing she noticed was that there were two beds. Her favorite flowers were all over the room in various glass vases and her soft music was playing. "Wow you did all this?" She asked going over to one of the bouquets and leaning down to smell the colorful flowers.

"Sure did. I wanted it to be special for you, it is our first weekend away together." He said dropping the luggage by the door and stepping up behind her. "And you need to see this." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the window where they had a perfect view of the city.

"Wow this is amazing." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, "I got us two beds because I don't want you to feel like I'm rushed or pressured into something your not ready for."

Turning around in his arms she looked up into his eyes, "Your an amazing man, Patrick Drake. Not every man is so caring and worried about what their girlfriend wants."

"We'll it's important to me that you are comfortable and completely ready. We don't have to do anything if your not." He told her reaching down to take her hands in his.

She leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his lips, "Thank you for taking things slow, it isn't easy for me to trust anyone with my heart but with you it was so natural. You are an amazing man and you show me everyday how much you care about me."

He left her side for a second and came back with a box which he placed on the bed, "What's this?" She asked pointing to the box.

"Part of your surprise. I'll be back in an hour there's some things I need to check on for tonight but when I come back you should be wearing what's inside that box." He said leaning in to kiss her before turning to leave looking back at her one more time and the door shut behind him.

She was curious so as soon as the door shut she went to the bed to open the box. Inside was a gorgeous violet colored dress. "Oh my gosh, Patrick." She said as she pulled it out of the box it was exactly her size and she wondered how he knew.

Patrick opened the door and called out to Sabrina not wanting to walk in if she was still changing or something. "I'm in the bathroom." She called out as he went to sit in the bed. Everything was all set for their date tonight and he hoped she liked it. She had dried and straightened her hair after her shower and applied her make up before grabbing the dress off the hanger on the back of the door. She pulled it on but realized she couldn't do up the zipper in the back. "Ummm... Patrick." She called said as she stepped opened the door and stood in the doorway. She held the dress tightly to her body.

"Yes?"

"I can't do up the zipper." She said as he stood up and came over to her. She turned around as he gathered her hair and moved it aside before reaching for the zipper and slowly sliding it up. When he finished he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at him, "Well don't you look handsome tonight Dr. Drake." She said noticing he was wearing a new suit with a tie that matched her dress.

He reached out and caressed her bare shoulder before reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand. "You look beautiful tonight Sabrina. As a matter of fact you take my breath away." He said giving her a look that made her blush. He smiled, he loved having that effect on her.

"So are we going out?" She asked him still curious as to what he had planned.

"No we are staying in." He said taking her hand and leading her out to the balcony which he had set up with a table for two. There was a single rose in a small vase and a candle set out atop a white tablecloth. "Wow when did you do this?" She asked.

"While you were in the shower." He told her with a small smile as he pulled out her chair for her.

"I love it, thank you so much for all of this." She said gesturing around her.

"You don't have to thank me baby. I love just spending time with you and I've been wanting to be alone with you for a long time. Not to mention I kind of like being able to surprise you, see that look on your face." He said reaching across the table to grasp her hand in his.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked he he reached over to lift the tray.

"Your favorite."

"Arroz con pollo, oh this looks so good." She said taking a bite. "Wow it is tried to make it once and it turned out horrible. But don't tell him I told you that." She said with a laugh.

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here?" He asked watching her as he took a bite of his own food.

"Well I always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and Times Square."

"We can check it out tomorrow and anywhere else you want to go." He told her.

"Oh and maybe we can take a walk by the pier?"

"Sure we can." He said smiling, he was definitely glad they had come here. He loved seeing her so happy and after all she had done for him this was something small he could give her back.

When they finished dinner Patrick got up from the table, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Getting the dessert."

"Dessert?"

He came back with another covered tray and lifted the lid before setting it in front of her. "Oh my gosh Patrick how did you know about this? I don't remember telling you about it." She said seeing her favorite dessert of coconut bread pudding. Her mother used to make it for her when she was little.

"You didn't I asked Felix but he didn't seem to know what dessert you preferred so I asked around and found out this is a classic dessert in Puerto Rico. Well at last that's what the guy told me." He said with a laugh. "So I got it for you I didn't know it was your favorite though."

"My mom used to make it for me."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"What do you call it in Spanish?" He asked.

"Boudin pasas con coco."

"It's so sexy when you speak Spanish." He said as she picked up some of the dessert on her fork and leaned over the table to feed it to him.

"Wow that is really good." He said as she took a bite herself.

"Sabrina, how do you say I love you in Spanish?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"You would say Te amo."

"Te amo." He told her leaning in to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have another surprise for you." Patrick said when they had finished eating.

"You do?" She asked with a smile as he reached out and took her hand in his as she stood from the table. "Your not going to tell me what it is are you?"

"No way, you'll just have to wait and see." He said as he led her outside where a limo was waiting for them.

"Is this for us?" She asked unbelievably.

"It sure is." He said opening the door for her as she slid inside.

"This is incredible, you did all this for me?"

"You deserve it, all of it and much more." He said reaching for her hand once again and bringing it to his lips.

They pulled up in front of a brick building, where people gathered on the front steps. "We're here."

"Where's here exactly?" She asked as they climbed out of the limo.

"Come on." He said not wanting to ruin the surprise.

They headed inside and up a grand staircase. The inside was beautiful with painted ceilings and statues and art work around the lobby. He took her hand and led her up another set of stairs to what looked like a theater of some kind where seats were centered around a stage. "Are we seeing a play?"

"Nope."

Before she knew it the lights had dimmed and the last people rushed to get to their seats. Patrick leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Your gonna love this." All of a sudden a dancer showed up on stage and the music started.

"The ballet? How did you know?" She asked surprised since she had never told him about her love of dance.

"Elizabeth told me. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I only did it for a little while. When my mom died my Aunt signed me up for classes to try to help me make some friends. She didn't like me hanging out in my room all alone."

"But you were grieving. Elizabeth said you must have been pretty good, so why did you quit?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Ballerinas are typically really skinny."

"Yeah so are you."

"Yeah I was until I hit puberty and had curves. My teacher basically hinted that I would need to lose weight, if I wanted to keep with it."

"Your kidding?"

"No I'm not. Besides I didn't have the feet for it." She explained watching the dancer on stage.

"What's wrong with your feet?"

"It's a term they use in ballet. You have to be able to point you toes a certain way and have proper turn out. Plus it's hell on your feet."

He turned to look at her and smiled at the look on her face as she watched the dancers on stage. He was glad he had taken her to see the ballet because he had learned more about her in the few minutes they had been here.

"So do you have any pictures of you when you used to dance?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I bet you were adorable." He said making her blush.

When the show ended people started streaming out of the theater but Sabrina just sat there for a minute, she was still wrapped up in the storyline of the show. "What did you think?" He asked turning to her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "It was beautiful."

"Aw sweetie why are you crying." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I loved it Patrick you don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm glad you liked it. How would you like to take a little drive down by the water?"

"I'd love to." She said as he took her hand and they headed out of the theater. They climbed back into the limo and the driver took them down by the water.

"Look you can see that Statue of Liberty." She said pointing out the window.

"Yeah we can go check that out tomorrow, if you want." He said leaning close to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"This whole trip has been amazing. I'm glad we got to spend some time alone, just the two of us." She said turning her head to look at him.

"And it's not over yet we have a lot more to do and see."

They continued on past the water and through Central Park as they held hands and stole kisses. Just enjoying each others company.


End file.
